Consequences
by GuitarGrrrl
Summary: COMPLETE! 5th in a series based on Willow and Faith. Season seven re-write. summary included for those who have not been following.
1. Default Chapter

**Previously on GuitarGrrrl's version of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer...  
**  
Buffy V.O. "We've come up with a plan of action. In a few days it'll be time to fight. Some of you may die in this battle. Some will come out bruised and broken, but we have to stick together."  
  
cut to Summers' house:

**Buffy:** And if this is the last battle, I'm going out kicking and screaming. So, Dawn, tell me how to not get dead."  
  
**Dawn:** "Buffy. I'm the Key. You may have been human longer, but I've been a ball of energy for thousands of years. And now, I'm just starting to discover some of the power I behold. The weapon will turn up. But you should know, the Guardians still exist."  
  
Cut to: Buffy V.O. "What kind of Spell?"  
  
Flashback to Willow's room (day).

_"Promise you won't tell Buffy?"_

_ "Dawn, if this is something you have to keep from your sister, then it's probably not a good idea."_

_"It's not that, it's just that she won't understand."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I don't want to offend her...I know she's not really my sister. I know that I'm special, that I'm the key."_

_"Buffy knows you're the key too, remember, but you_ are _her sister."_

_"But I wasn't always. I was- a big ball of energy...Help me learn about who I am. There's this spell, it's a memory spell._

_"Dawn, you remember what happened last time I—"_

_"This spell is different. It's a spell to enlighten. It's supposed to help someone remember things __they've forgotten. And I want to remember what I was before the monks made me Dawn Summers."  
_

Cut to: Buffy and Dawn, sitting on Buffy's bed, talking.

"I knew you'd be mad."

"Dawn, I think it's great that you wanna know about your past, it could be really useful to us in this battle. Just—Willow with the magic... again."

"It's different now Buffy. Willow is—"

"Unstable. I've seen unstable Willow. I don't wanna see her again."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Keep Willow out of this battle."

"But you can't—Buffy, we need her."

"I **don't**."

cut to: the kitchen, morning:

"I know Dawn told you about the spell. I know that you don't trust me and that's why you're all with the wiggins...Buffy, You tell me that you forgive me, that you've given me another chance...and now you're acting like you're afraid of me."

"I didn't know you were doing magic again. Last time I saw you do a spell, you went all veiny and tried to kill me. I'm sorry Will, this is how it has to be. I want you out."  
  
Buffy leaves the kitchen, Faith enters...

"I'm not letting you leave. You can't...I can't survive in this house without you."

Willow started to walk away from Faith.

"Where are you going?"

"To say goodbye to Dawn."

"Willow you don't have to do that. Let me talk to Buffy. We're going to look for that weapon thing. We'll be gone for a while..."

"Well, maybe I won't be here when you get back."

"Shit, Red. I want you here. I need you here...But if that's not enough then I'm a fool for loving you. I thought you were bigger than that."

Willow stood silently, looking at the floor.

"Willow," The witch started to back away, with tears in her eyes. "Don't do this." Faith whispered.

"I'm sorry." Willow whispered.

"No!" Faith grabbed Willow by her belt buckle and pulled her body close, planting a rough, but meaningful kiss on her love's lips. The kiss lingered, tongues danced, but both women were crying.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Faith whispered, "Until you promise me that when I get back...you'll be in this house."

"I promise." Willow said, looking into Faith's eyes.

"Faith- It's time to go."

"You promised, Red." Willow nodded her head. And Faith and Buffy were on their way, leaving a very upset witch in the kitchen.

cut to outside: Buffy and Faith walking.

"Why are you all huffy towards me?"

"You really are oblivious, aren't you, B?...You blow off your best friend, because you're scared she's going to hurt Dawn. You haven't taken the time to see Willow's hurting too." The two women were arguing like this for some time.  
  
"Slayers." The woman stopped and turned to face them. "Arguing isn't going to get you through this."  
  
"I've been watching you, slayers. I brought you here. Listen, and learn."

The woman sat down on a small wooden stool. Both slayers sat on the ground.

"I've been waiting for you...Thousands of years have gone by and the story of two slayers was foretold. I came to this place, waiting for the chosen two. When you were called, Faith, I followed you. I watched you and Buffy fight your battles, conquering this demon and that. Now and apocalypse is at hand. Not just your everyday, run-of-the-mill kind. This is the big one. And if you want to Survive it, you'll need the ultimate weapon. It was buried in a tunnel here in Sunnydale, but some of the First's followers moved it, and now is in a room, near the mouth of hell. It's locked and protected in a stone. Only a slayer can pull it free."

cut to: Willow's room, night. Willow is sitting on her floor meditating. We see a bag packed on the bed.A soft knock is heard at her door. Willow looks at the door, alarmed. The witch stands, grabs her bag and throws it out the window. She follows, climbing down the trellis on the wall. Her door opens and Kennedy peeks in. She shuts the door when she sees that the room is empty.Summers' house ext: Willow jumps the last few feet to the ground. She picks up her bag and turns around. A bringer is standing behind her. Another one walks up to her left and another to her right. Before she can scream, one of them attacks her from behind and gags her. The three carry her off into the darkness.On the other side of the house...Buffy and Faith arrive at the front door.

"Did you hear something?"

"No. My thoughts are too loud to hear anything else."

Buffy said to the brunette Slayer. Faith ran inside and ran up the steps.

"Faith what are you doing?"

"I gotta find her."

"She's not here." Kennedy said, coming out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean...when did she leave?" Faith was freaking out. Her heart was pounding.

"I don't know. I just went to talk to her and I opened the door and she was gone."

Faith went into Willow's room and slammed the door. She looked around the room for any signs, a note, anything. Faith rested her arm on the windowsill. She put her chin on her arm and looked down at the ground. She noticed Willow's bag, abandoned and laying on the ground.

"Buffy! this is all your fault!" Faith had a bubble in her throat, and tears behind her eyes. "If she's hurt in any way...you are dead, Blondie." Faith said through clenched teeth.

Fade to black.

--------------------------Graveyard, Night.Faith is running. Her breath is heavy, cheeks flushed and her heart is pounding. She's been searching for hours. Willow was no where to be found.  
  
She couldn't have just left... Faith thought to herself.She stopped running. It wasn't getting her anywhere, and now she was just tired. Still breathing heavily, she began to walk slowly. "Give me a sign, Will."  
  
The slayer was startled by a rustle in the fallen leaves. She turned around to see what it was, fists ready to fight."Fang, why you gotta do that shit?""What, walk around in cemeteries at night...scaring little girls along the way? Cause I'm a vampire, Faith.""You haven't gone all soulless on us have you?""No. Still Angel.""Then what's with the attitude?""Just havin' some fun before the world ends.""World isn't gonna end. Not yet.""I can't be sure of that, not when she's got Spike by her side.""She's not sleeping with him, if that's what you're about.""It's not that, I just—she's not?"Faith smiled at this. He still has it bad for Blondie.

"I just want to be the one fighting by her side."

"Buffy has been crazy, I think SunnyHell is getting to her."

"She ok?"

"She's making stupid decisions and becoming miss dictator."

"Decisions...like having Spike wear the necklace."

"No, like kicking Willow out."

"You don't think her fighting with Spike by her side is a bad decision?"

"It's not up to me. She's in charge. Besides there's this whole prophecy thing... it's not about you Angel."

"Are you sure?"

Faith nodded. Angel looked down at the ground.

"Now I feel dumb."

"Aww, poor Fang."

"Last night I kinda kicked Spike's ass...And he didn't try to hard to fight back."

"I think he's got a death wish...Buffy hasn't been paying much attention to him...As much as I would love to stay and chat..."

"I understand.""Go back to LA." Faith said as she walked away from the saddened vampire.

Angel watched on, as Faith took on a fresh-out-of-the-grave Vamp.

-----------------------------

Cut to: the basement.

Buffy is asleep on Spike's cot. We hear footsteps, and we see a figure hovering over Buffy.

"Bitch!" The person standing above Buffy slaps are across he cheek and starts to walk away. The slap causes Buffy to sit up sharply.

"What the hell?" Buffy put her hand to her cheek.

The figure turned around to face the slayer.

"I can't believe you! Making Willow leave like that!"

"Dawn, it's for you own good...for all of us."

"So far I'm not seein' it that way. Faith hasn't come back yet."

"She'll come back."

"How do you know she's not in trouble."

"I don't. But, Faith can hold her own."

"You never did care about anything that wasn't for your benefit..." Dawn looked at her sister and went up to her room to get some sleep.

--------------------------

On the way to her room, Dawn saw Spike sitting at the kitchen table.

"So it's you who makes all the noise down here in the middle of the night."

"Yeah." Spike said flatly, taking a sip of blood from his mug. "I figure, they keep me up in the day time, I'll keep them up at night."

Dawn smiled.

"Well, goodnight Spike."

"Niblet..."

"Yeah?"

"Is big sis in my bed?"

"Yeah. I tried to kick her ass, but you know- her with the slayer powers."

"You what?"

"Actually I just yelled a little."

"What'd she do this time?"

"Kicked Willow out of the house. Now Faith is on a rampage lookin' for her."

"Maybe I should steer clear."

"Probably...'Night Spike." Dawn walked off to bed.

------------------

Cut to: A room with gray cement walls.

We see Willow sitting on the hard floor, shivering. Her wrists and ankles are cuffed together. Her knees are bent up toward her chest, and she's got her arms around them. Her head rests on the wall behind her. Her face is bruised and worn. Her clothes are ragged and torn.

The camera pans out and we see that she's in a jail cell.


	2. chapter 2

Faith just got done dusting a vamp. She turned around and Angel was gone. Covered in dust and sweat, Faith decided it best to walk home.  
  
"That's not like my Faith. You never were one to quit on the job."  
  
"Go away." Faith didn't need to look, she knew that voice anywhere.  
  
"Come on firecracker, there's no need to be disrespectful." The first said, taking the form of the Mayor.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Faith kept walking, ignoring the First. Her mind was set on figuring out where Willow was.  
  
"Faithy, what's the matter? Don't' you want to make me happy...there's a great reward in it for you."  
  
"No, thanks. I have all I need." Faith was starting to lose her cool. "Just go. You're not gonna get anything from me. Not this time. Not anymore."  
  
"But firecracker...you wouldn't want to let me down now, would you?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"That's more like it." The First/ The mayor smiled. "Tell me something about your little Witch."  
  
"She's not a little witch. She's a powerful Wicca and if you hurt her-"  
  
"You'll what? Kill me? You can't kill what you can't touch Faith. But you know that already... don't ya Faithy?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Sure you do. You can't lie to be about those scars on your arms and legs. I know how they got there. In fact, I helped you put them there." The first then morphed into Alan Finch. The first man Faith ever killed. He circled her as he spoke. "You see, I'm the reason you're in so much pain. The reason you had to drag that pretty little knife across your pale skin at an attempt to let out all that remorse"  
  
"Fuck you." Faith growled. "What do you want with her? Where is she?"  
  
"Still concerned with the red-headed bitch. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Just like you took care of me." The first morphed into a giant demon, one similar to the Mayor's true form, and with a bright flash, disappeared.  
  
-------------  
  
cut to:  
  
Buffy is fast asleep on Spike's cot. Spike is sitting on the end on the cot by Buffy's feet. He's watching her sleep.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Slayer." Spike whispered to himself.  
  
Spike sat on the edge of the bed, and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Ugh! Why do you smoke those things? You can't breathe and they just make you smell bad." The smoke causing Buffy to wake up.  
  
"Fine. I'll go outside. Let you get your beauty rest."  
  
"What-- no come-back?"  
  
Spike stood and flicked his cigarette into a metal bucket that was at the foot of the bed. "Not this time. Sorry to disappoint you, Slayer." Spike started to walk toward the stairs.  
  
"Spike, wait."  
  
"Why? So you can yell s'more? No thanks."  
  
"No. I- I wanna talk."  
  
"Talk all ya want. But I'm not gonna listen." Spike walked up the stairs and made a quick escape to the porch.  
  
He sat down on the front steps and leaned his back against the wooden post. He pulled his cigarettes out of his shirt pocket and placed one of the butts to his lips.  
  
"Can I bum one?" Faith asked, tired as hell, as she trudged up the Summers' walkway.  
  
"Sure." Spike handed her the cigarette he just lit. "Couldn't find her?"  
  
Faith shook her head no.  
  
"I do know that she didn't run away on her own. Someone took her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had a little encounter with the first."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just- Red's out there and she's probably scared..."  
  
"You're scared too."  
  
"I know." Faith bowed her head.  
  
The camera zooms in close to Faith's face and we see a single tear fall down her cheek. The camera takes a new angle and shows us the top of Faith's dark hair. We see a bloodied hand come up and pull aside some of the hair. The camera pans out and we see Willow, sitting on the fool in her jail cell. One hand is on the top of her head, which is bent down and resting on top of her other wrist. Her arms are still chained together. So are her ankles. The metal from the handcuffs is cold against her bruised face.  
  
Outside the cell, on the other side of the bars, we see five bringers, pacing back in forth in front of the cell.  
  
"Shhh.... Baby. It'll be ok." The first said mockingly- looking just like Tara.  
  
"You're not her."  
  
"Don't you miss me?"  
  
"I miss her. Not you."  
  
"Oh but you do, Willow." The first morphed into Warren, "You do miss me, Bitch."  
  
Willow didn't speak. She couldn't.  
  
"Now here you are, just where your little slayer friend wanted you. In jail, paying for the things you've done. Paying for MY murder."

-------------------------------Faith went up to Willow's room, and sat on the bed. She reached under the mattress and fished out her journal; the one she started writing in after she got out of prison. She placed the journal on the bed and she stripped herself down to her bra and underwear. Half naked, the slayer slipped under the covers and lay on her stomach. The pillow as under her belly, making it more comfortable to write.  
  
The was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Go away." Faith yelled.  
  
"Faith, please, can I talk to you?"  
  
Faith climbed out of the bed and put on a long shirt. She opened the door. It was Kennedy.  
  
"What are you gonna rag on me for this time?"  
  
"I'm not here to yell. I just—I wanna help."  
  
"Help what?"  
  
"I wanna help you find Willow."  
  
"Why should I trust you Kennedy?"  
  
"Because, I care about her... and we kinda need her in this battle."  
  
"Translation: I wanna be the hero so Willow leaves Faith and makes Kennedy look like the hero... I don't think so. Stay out of my life."  
  
Faith slammed the door in Kennedy's face.  
  
We see Dawn come out of her room and approach Kennedy.  
  
"I heard what you said."  
  
Kennedy just looked over at Dawn as she stood there in the hallway.  
  
"I know you wanna help," Dawn said, "so come downstairs with me and help, instead of bothering Faith."  
  
Kennedy nodded, and followed Dawn to the living room.---------------------Cut to: The basement.  
  
Buffy awoke with a start. She though Spike was there when she went to sleep. She was disappointed when she saw she was alone. The slayer rubbed her eyes. She dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. It was still dark outside. Spike came in from the porch. He walked into the living room and sat down. He noticed Buffy in the kitchen, but chose not to acknowledge her. Buffy followed him into the living room.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Sitting. What's it look like I'm doing."  
  
"Why'd you leave earlier?"  
  
"I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"I wanted to talk."  
  
"I didn't want to listen."  
  
"Spike,"  
  
"Buffy, you walk around here with your head held high, like you're the boss of everyone."  
  
"This is my house, I am the boss."  
  
"I mean, with this battle. You aren't listening to anything anyone's saying to you."  
  
"Is this about Willow?"  
  
"No. You keep ignoring me."  
  
"I've always ignored you."  
  
"You don't notice when things go wrong. You tell me you wanna talk one minute. Then you want nothing to do with me. You kiss me and then you tell me to go to hell. Talk about mixed signals."  
  
"I'm sorry Spike...what do you want me to do—ask you about your day? Hello, dear, how was your day? Any good kills?" Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Do you think I made the right decision, making Willow leave?"  
  
"Honestly?" Spike looked at Buffy. She nodded her head. "No. I think it was a terrible mistake. Red's a powerful kid. I think you need her more than you want to admit. Just a thought."  
  
Spike stood.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Bed. It's almost morning." Spike started walking away. "Goodnight Buffy."  
  
"You've got another three solid hours of dark."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
We see Buffy standing behind him, watching him walk away. Her mouth is open and on her face is an expression of bewilderment. She couldn't believe he was against her.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dawn and Kennedy had been in the kitchen, sitting side by side at the kitchen table deeply engrossed in some literature. They saw Buffy go into the living room and could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"You think she'll kill him?"  
  
"Nah. She'll just kick him out."  
  
The two girls shared a laugh. Spike entered the room.  
  
"Just passin' through. Goodnight."  
  
"Night Spike" The two said in unison.  
  
Buffy followed him.  
  
"You guys should get some rest."  
  
"We will, Buffy." Kennedy said reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry," Dawn said, "It's not a spell book."  
  
Buffy walks down to the basement and the camera shows us what the two girls have been hovering over the table for: The latest issue of Cosmo. Dawn turned the page while Kennedy hovered over her. Kennedy looked at Dawn with lustful eyes...and quickly turned her glance back to the magazine.  
  
"Orlando Bloom is so hot." Dawn said.  
  
"Not really my type." Kennedy smiled.  
  
Dawn shyly looked away.  
  
"So what does this Cosmo shit have to do with us helping to find Willow?"  
  
"It doesn't...This is helping _you_ stay out of Faith's business." 


	3. chapter 3

Buffy walked descended the basement stairs to find Spike sitting on his cot, smoking a cigarette.  
  
"A hundred plus years in this world and you still walk away from a woman."  
  
"A hundred plus years in this world and I've only ever loved one of 'em."  
  
Buffy looked at Spike with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" Spike looked at the slayer.  
  
Buffy sat on the cot.  
  
"I love you. You're a bitch and an evil dictator, but I love you."  
  
"I _will_ kick your ass."  
  
"No you won't."  
  
"Sure about that?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because you love me too."  
  
"What?!" Buffy began to laugh.  
  
Spike sat up and looked at his slayer. "You know, my may think it funny, but it's true. One day slayer, you'll realize that.."  
  
"I can't love you Spike."  
  
"Bloody why not?" Spike whined.  
  
"Because every time I look at you I see the man who tried to rape me."  
  
"Yet you come to me every night."  
  
"I'm just—"  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
"Confused." Buffy scooted away from Spike. She leaned forward so that her elbows were on her knees. "Can we change the subject?"  
  
"Buffy, I—I'm not that man any more."  
  
"Just talk about something else."  
  
Spike thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, if you're deciding to be interested...some things have been happening."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Every night when I go out, something appears to me. Like a ghost or something, but it's  
  
"The First...It knows you're important to this war."  
  
"And then Angel..."  
  
"Angel? What's he got to do with this?"  
  
"He's been following me around, tellin' me I'm only here because you want me to be."  
  
"I thought he left, when did you see him last?"  
  
"Tonight."

------------------

Cut to: Willow's room.  
  
Faith is still laying on her stomach, writing in her journal.  
  
_Aright, it's been a couple hours...Been a really long couple of hours. I looked everywhere I could think of for her. My Willow. I never thought I could care about somebody like this. Over the past few weeks, she's been so special to me. And that's so weird. I don't so special. Watching her sit and cry over Tara's grave sent shivers through my body. Made me clam up and tingle. Because she's beautiful, even when she cries. She understands me, actually listens and cares about my feelings. No one's ever really done that before...without wanting something in return-- sex, or murder...she just wants me, for who I am. And that's scary because now I have to figure out who that is. I hope she's ok, Willow. I hope she comes home to me soon. Tomorrow I'll find her. She'll be in my arms, and I'll be ok again.   
_  
Faith put her pen down and laid her head on her arm. Before long, the slayer was fast asleep, with thoughts of Willow in her head.  
  
------------------------  
  
cut to:

Willow sitting on the cold cement floor of a jail cell. We hear keys jingling. A female voice demands,  
  
"Open the gate." Keys jingle as if someone is fumbling around looking for the right key.  
  
We see a scared stiff security guard playing with the lock.  
  
"Ugh! Here, let me do it." We see Glory, wearing a long, red-sequined dress. She takes the cell gate off with one easy pull. Glory walks over to her hostage and puts her fingers under Willow's chin.  
  
"Look at me, Witch." Glory pulls Willow's head up. "That's better." She smiles. "So, tell me, are you gonna talk now or do you want meet another one of my friends."  
  
Willow sat silently and looked Glory straight in the eyes.  
  
"If you're not going to talk," Glory signaled to one of her minions. He walked in with a Bringer. The minion guided the bringer to the cell. "Rough her up. But don't kill her, not yet." Glory laughed.  
  
"Sooner or later, you'll have to talk witch." Glory pulled Willow off the floor. She was now leaning against the wall with her hands and ankles still chained together.  
  
"But Glorificus, what if she doesn't talk?" The minion said to his master.  
  
"Then I'll have to find out from the Key herself..._after_ I kill the witch of course."  
  
"Of course, of course." The minion waddled away.  
  
Glory watched as the Bringer took swing after swing at Willow. She endured the pain, trying her best not to cry, but the tears came anyway. Willow fell to her knees, and spit blood on Glory's shoes. The bringer was now on his knees and throwing hard blows to Willow's stomach.  
  
"You stupid bitch!" She screamed. "Alright that's enough." She pulled the bringer off of the crying red head. "Now what do you have to say."  
  
"Go to hell." Willow growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm not done with you yet witch. You will tell me what the key can do, even if I have to eat your brain to find out. Have a good night." Glory picked up the cell door and slammed it back into place. "I'll be back for you, so don't try anything funny."  
  
Willow thought about doing a spell to get herself free, but she was too weak to try. She'd been thinking of a spell all night, something that would at least let Faith know she was ok. She was so tired, but out of fear, she knew she had to stay awake. She was so hungry, so cold, and she just wanted to go home.  
  
All that could be heard were Willow's muffled sobs.  
  
------------------  
  
The Summers' residence; morning. Dawn is at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Sitting next to her is Kennedy. She's got a pop-tart in one hand and a magazine in the other.  
  
"You know, these quizzes are crap." Kennedy took a bite from her pop-tart.  
  
"You've been interested in them a lot since you started reading those magazines yesterday." Dawn laughed.  
  
"Ah the wisdom that is teenage magazines." Faith sighed as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"You ok?" Dawn looked up at the slayer.  
  
"Sure... just waiting for big sis. We're gonna go find that weapon today."  
  
Kennedy's eyes lit up as though she were a puppy.  
  
"Buffy and I will be leaving shortly." Faith looked at the eager potential, stressing the words 'Buffy and I'  
  
"Thanks for the heads up." Dawn smiled.  
  
Faith turned and walked out onto the porch. Dawn went back to her cereal. Kennedy went back to her magazine.  
  
---------------  
  
Cut to: The front porch.  
  
Faith is standing with a cigarette in her hand, looking up at the sky when Buffy stepped outside.  
  
"Morning, Faith"  
  
"Don't talk. Let's just find this thing."  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Don't pretend like you don't know, B."  
  
"Fine. We won't talk then."  
  
The slayers headed off in the direction of SunnyDale High.  
  
"So, Spike said he and a run-in with Angel last night"  
  
"So what." Faith huffed.  
  
"Just wondering if you knew anything about it."  
  
"No. Haven't talked to Spike...and Angel didn't mention anything."  
  
"You knew he was in town?"  
  
"He did his little disappear/ reappear act, yeah."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Kind of hating you right now."  
  
"When are you gonna get over that?"  
  
Faith rolled her eyes.  
  
"What no snotty remark?"  
  
"I'm too tired for games. Let's just find this weapon and get the hell home."  
  
The slayers walked on in silence.  
  
--------------------   
  
Cut to: Dawn is sitting in the living room. On the coffee table in front of her is Andrew with a comic book. Kennedy walks in.  
  
"You guys are always reading something. Don't you ever do anything different?"  
  
Andrew didn't even acknowledge her presence. He was too involved with his 'Justice League.' Dawn wasn't looking at the book on her lap. She was deep in thought, staring out the window.  
  
"Dawn?" Kennedy walked over to the couch and sat down. "Dawn...." She sat down next to the pensive teenager. "You ok?" Kennedy put her hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn jumped a little at her touch.  
  
"Umm... I'm fine, great." Dawn shrugged off Kennedy's hand and looked down at the book on her lap. When Dawn put her head down a little, a small tear fell onto the pages of the dusty book in her hands.  
  
"Hey..." Kennedy said soothingly, "What's wrong?" She whispered.


	4. chapter 4

Cut to: The slayers are standing before the doors of SunnyDale High.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, B. I'm ready. Let's do this." Faith pulled out her stake and charged at the doors.  
  
Inside the school.... Darkness. We hear voices.  
  
"Do you think the slayers will come?"  
  
"Their witch is missing. They have to come." The camera pans down and we see Glory's minions standing in front of a steel door with a small square window.  
  
Through the window we see bright orange sparks.  
  
One of Glory's minions is using a laser to burn away the stone that's holding the scythe.  
  
"Can't you do that any faster?" Glory demanded.  
  
"Yes Glorificus." The minion didn't change his pace.  
  
"At this rate, my clothes will be out of style before you get this done. I want my weapon, and I want it now!" Glory's scream echoed through the basement room. "I'm bored," she whined, "Time to visit the witch." Glory smiled.  
  
---------------  
  
Cut to: Willow is lying on the cold cement floor. Her eyes are closed and her face is tearstained. Her once purple shirt is now covered in dirt and blood. Her jeans are ripped at the knees and her flesh there is torn.  
  
The gate to her cell slides open with a shriek.  
  
Glory walks over to the almost sleeping Willow and crouches down. Glory ran her fingers once through Willow's red hair.  
  
"Faith." Willow whispered.  
  
"How about Glory."  
  
Willow's eyes shot open. She'd been on the ground long enough to imagine she was somewhere else.  
  
"Wake up you red-headed bitch!" Glory slapped her across the face. Willow didn't move. Didn't even flinch. Several seconds later, Willow was able to sit herself up.  
  
"That's better. You'll look at me when I talk to you."  
  
Willow wore a blank expression as she stared at Glory.  
  
"Are you gonna talk now, or do I get to have some more fun?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Willow tried to speak but her throat was so dry. All that could be heard was a low whisper.  
  
"I'll talk." Willow wheezed.  
  
"That's better." Glory smiled. "What do you know about t he slayer's sister? What do you know about the key?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Liar! Tell me what you know!"  
  
"I don't... I don't know anything."  
  
"You're lying, witch. I know you helped her with that spell."  
  
"How...how did... you kn-kn--know about th-that?" Willow stuttered as she struggled to talk.  
  
"I heard D'hoffryn offered you a vengeance demon position when you tried to destroy the world. Nice attempt by the way. Since then I've been keeping track of all the spells you've been doing. This one had me interested."  
  
"You're been spying on me?"  
  
"Don't feel so special little witch, I was spying on you to get to The Key. When I had the Bringers send for the key they mistook you for her." Glory leaned her lips down to Willow's ear. "I guess you are becoming quite the powerful one."  
  
"I am. Very powerful witch. So you better..."  
  
"Back off or you'll turn me into a toad?" Glory let out a hearty chuckle. "You forget who you're dealing with here little girl. I am a god. Much more powerful than a little witch!"  
  
Glory was now pacing back and forth, rambling on.  
  
"You're just pissed because you can't be a goddess." Willow regretted those words the second she heard herself say them.  
  
Glory shot the wiccan an evil glance and charger at her with all her force, her hand stopping inches from Willow's face.  
  
"Urnghh!" Willow squeaked.  
  
Glory smiled. "Next time—"Glory was cut off by a loud crashing noise. It sounded similar to an explosion, followed by the sound of steel scraping against cement.  
  
Fade to black.

---------------------------------------

MEANWHILE... Buffy and Faith are slowly walking through the mail hallway of Sunny Dale High.  
  
"Let's split up. You take the right, I'll go left. We'll meet at the Principal's office. Then we'll head to the basement, together."  
  
"Since when do you give the orders?" Buffy looked at Faith, shocked.  
  
"Since I seem to be the one who actually cares about what's going on here, and since you've gone insane."  
  
"You really gotta get over this W—"  
  
"Say her name, and you and my knife'll be best friends."  
  
"Ok, we'll split up." Buffy huffed and walked away from the brunette slayer.

-----

Faith was left alone with her thoughts. Not really sure what she was looking for, she wanted to make sure the upstairs we clear of any baddies before they went into the basement. No matter how hard she tried to concentrate on her attacker, her mind went clear to Willow and gave her the force she needed to take them down.  
  
There was an uber-vamp in the hall to her left. Faith charged at him and with one single motion, snapped its neck by twisting its head in her hands.  
  
Buffy had turned down the same hallway, in the opposite direction and witnessed Faith's display.  
  
"Shit. You sure have changed a bit, Faith."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"You're more focused."  
  
"I'm pissed off."  
  
"I'm use to the Faith who drags out a fight to blow off steam."  
  
"Well, you haven't exactly given this one a chance." Faith brushed the dust off her jeans.  
  
The sound of screeching metal could be heard.  
  
"What the hell what that?" Faith wondered.  
  
"Sounded like it came from under."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Faith followed Buffy to the basement door. Buffy pulled it open and the two sped down the stairs.  
  
They head male voices.  
  
"Think it's vamps?"  
  
"Shhhh." Buffy whispered.  
  
Buffy turned to Faith and made a 'come on' motion with her hand.  
  
They walked toward the sound of the voices. Two creepy looking men in tunics were sitting in front of a large steel door making small talk. They didn't notice the slayers until they were standing directly in front of them.  
  
One of the minions looked up.  
  
"Um... um..."  
  
"Is that all ya got?" Buffy asked, right before she punched him.  
  
"Come on. We can kick this door down together."  
  
"What about the other one."  
  
"He's harmless, but you can hurt him if you want to."  
  
"I'll pass. Let's get through this door."  
  
Together the counted "One... Two... Three..." The slayer charged at the door using their shoulders and their combined weight and strength to bust through the door. Their bodies made a loud slam as they hit the door, which fell through. The girls landed on top of the door on their stomachs at the top of a cement stairway. A second later, the steel door started sliding down the stairs, both slayers holding on for their lives.  
  
They landed with a thud.  
  
-------------------------"What the **hell** was that?" Glory looked up. She stood and walked out of Willow's cell. "I'm not done with you yet, Witch."  
  
Glory slammed the door to Willow's cell shut.  
  
------------------------  
  
"There's that noise again." Faith whispered.  
  
Faith stood and helped Buffy to her feet.  
  
"Who were those guys?" Faith asked.  
  
"Remember me telling you about Glory. Those were her minions."  
  
"Shouldn't we be turning and leaving then."  
  
"Glory's long gone. Let's get out weapon and go home." Buffy said calmly.  
  
They walked down another hallway. There were several jail type cells with people inside them. Each one looked scared and very beaten. Yet, not one of them made a sound.  
  
There was another big steel door and through the small square window, Buffy could see sparks coming from what looked like a blowtorch.  
  
"I think it's in there." Buffy whispered.  
  
"You go get it. I'm gonna see what's down here."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"You too, B."  
  
Faith started walking down the hall. She heard footsteps coming in her direction. She stopped in her stacks and just listened. She heard mumbling from that sounded like a young woman.  
  
this can't be too hard...probably just some dumb hooch vamp  
  
Faith leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. She was just anxious to get this petty little girl fight over so she could haul ass out to find Willow.  
  
Glory got closer to Faith, who rolled her eyes at Glory's appearance.  
  
"You shouldn't do that."  
  
"I've had the lecture. Smoking's bad for you, blah, blah. Whatever."  
  
"Not the smoking. The standing in my way." Glory started walking faster.  
  
Faith slid her foot out so that Glory would trip.  
  
"I don't think so, little girl."  
  
"Little, girl. You must be new in town, don't you know who I am?"  
  
"No, and I don't care."  
  
Glory walked in front of Faith. The slayer tried to grab Glory by the throat, but Glory was too fast and too strong.  
  
"Don't you know what _I_ am?"  
  
"A royal pain in the ass?"  
  
"No, I'm a god, and you're making me angry."  
  
Faith tossed her cigarette to the ground and grabbed her knife out of her boot.  
  
"Tough girl, thinks she can kick my ass, you must be the new slayer."  
  
"Faith, let's go!" Buffy yelled, coming out into the hallway, scythe in hand.  
  
"Wait, B. I'm kinda stuck."  
  
"What do you mean...." Buffy saw that Glory was standing between her and Faith.  
  
"So you're the one giving me a headache with all that noise." Glory turned around.  
  
"Aww look it's my old friend, Bitchy, the vampire slayer. Good thing for me, I'm not a vampire."  
  
Glory looked down a Buffy's hand.  
  
"I see you've found my new toy. You should give it back."  
  
"Why? Does it bother you that I have it?"  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to steal... oh that's right, you don't have one."  
  
Buffy was steamed- she lifted the scythe and took a swing at Glory.  
  
She jumped back, but Buffy lunged forward and managed to place a nice sized slice in Glory's stomach.  
  
"Bitch! You ruined my favorite shirt!"  
  
Buffy took another swing at glory, this time cutting her arm. She then kicked Glory too the ground. Faith took a few steps down the hall away from the action. Above the grunts and screams she could hear a soft but steady banging noise.  
  
Faith started walking slowly away from the tow as the fought. It looked more like Glory was taking a beating than fighting back.  
  
"Guess I finally found out what I needed to destroy you. If only I had this thing two years ago." Buffy shouted.  
  
She turned the scythe around and shoved the pointy end into Glory's heart.-----------------------------------Faith crept down the hallway in the direction Glory came from. She looked into each one of the cells, looked around the walls to see if she could find a key. Least they could do was let these poor people free. She heard a cough, and turned her head. At the end of the hall was a cell with a banged up door. Small pebbles were arranged on the floor forming the word "help."  
  
Faith peeked in a little, and saw a bloodied hand, limp on the concrete.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy came running.  
  
"Shhh! B."  
  
Buffy stopped and stood silently a few years away from Faith.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Faith pushed the door forward and it fell to the floor. Faith fell down to her knees and hovered above the body on the floor."You can go home now Buffy."

tbc


	5. chapter 5

------------------------------  
  
Buffy stood just outside the cell. In all her years of slaying she's never been more afraid of what she'd see if she peeked around the corner.  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Just go home. I'll take care of this, B."  
  
"But- the others..."  
  
"I don't care." Faith said through clenched  
  
Buffy knew now for sure, who Faith was kneeling over. It was Willow.  
  
Buffy turned around and walked toward the other cells, and began to break the other people free. Glory was dead, she found the weapon, but in her heart she felt defeated. She couldn't even look at Willow. She couldn't bear the sight of her best friend like that. Buffy didn't know if Willow was even alive. And she couldn't handle seeing Faith like that any longer.  
  
-------  
  
Faith sat on her knees in front of the, broken, bruised and sleeping Willow. The witch's eyes were puffy and one was almost purple. Her bottom lip was bleeding. These wounds were fresh. Faith didn't have to look much further to find that Willow had several other injuries.  
  
Faith's shaky hand made its way to Willow's cheek, which was cold to the touch. Faith let out a little squeak, and a tear fell down her dirt-covered cheek. Her hand moved to Willow's red hair, which was how tangled and matted from the past several days. The soft movement startled the witch, and she shot up.  
  
"I'm up, I'm awake, I wasn't sleeping I swear."  
  
Faith slid back just a little, being startled from Willow's sudden outburst. Willow opened her eyes, and though she could barely see, she knew it was Faith. The slayer scooted back to Willow. Both of them were now sitting up. Faith shakily took her hand and cupped Willow's cheek in it. Faith pulled the Witch in close for the biggest hug she'd ever given, and they both began to cry.  
  
"It's ok Willow, I got you. You're ok now."  
  
Willow tried to speak through her sobs "I'm so glad you're here. I tried so hard to be strong and –"  
  
"Shhh. Talk later. After you rest. Let's go home."  
  
"But—I- Buffy..."  
  
"Screw her. I'm takin' you home and you're gonna rest."  
  
Willow gave a weak smile. Faith stood, and scooped up the red head in her arms.  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Next time you carry me across the threshold I better be conscious and healthy."  
  
Faith smiled and kissed Willow's forehead. Faith began walking down the hallway. Buffy was already at the last cell. She pulled open the door and let the person inside go free. Buffy looked around, and saw Faith walking toward her with a curled up Willow in her arms. Willow's arms were around Faith's neck and her head was resting on Faith's shoulder. Buffy couldn't speak. And Faith chose not to. The three of them left the building in silence and began to walk back home. ----------------------------------  
  
Cut to: Summers' residence, the living room.  
  
Dawn is sitting on the couch crying. Kennedy scoots just a little closer to the girl and gently wraps her arms around her in a loving hug.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Andrew stood and left, taking his comic with him.  
  
"It'll be ok, sweetie." Kennedy whispered. Kennedy leaned her head down on top of Dawn's and as her nose rested against the younger girl's hair, Kennedy breathed in her scent. She closed her eyes and let a single tear fall down her cheek. "Talk to me..." Kennedy whispered as she played with Dawn's hair.  
  
Dawn sat up and scooted away from Kennedy. She looked up at the slayer in training.  
  
"Buffy is mad at me because I made Willow help me with a spell."  
  
"Dawn, you know Willow's still recovering."  
  
"I know, but she didn't so the spell, I did. I just needed another body to make a circle. I made the spell, she just witnessed it."  
  
"But why did you let Buffy believe that Willow did the spell?"  
  
"Willow told me... that if anyone asked... to say that she did the spell. I think she did it to protect me.. and now it's my fault that she's gone."  
  
"You really miss her don't you?"  
  
"She's like a sister...when Buffy died...she took care of me. She and Faith are the only ones who don't treat me like a kid."  
  
"I don't think you're a kid." Kennedy smiled. She leaned in toward Dawn and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Kennedy, I—I'm not."  
  
"I'm sorry. I—I'm sorry." Kennedy stood and started to leave the living room. As she made her way to the stairs, the front door opened.  
  
"Willow..." Kennedy whispered.  
  
The potential was completely ignored as the slayer and her witch walked upstairs. Buffy trudged in after, as though she was the one carrying a hundred and twenty pounds of witch.  
  
"Buffy..." Dawn stood. "We have to talk."  
  
Buffy walked over to her sister, and embraced the girl in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Dawn."  
  
-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- ------------------------ ------------------ ------------------ -------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Buffy why are you—"  
  
"Faith told me what happened... that Willow didn't do the spell."  
  
"How did she--?"  
  
"I guess Willow told her."  
  
"You're not mad at me?"  
  
"I don't know. I just want my family back."  
  
There was a brief silence. Dawn sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Dawn... I wanna be a better sister..."  
  
The slayer and her sister sat down together and began to talk.  
  
--------------------  
  
Cut to: Willow's room, night.  
  
Willow is laying in her bed, snuggled up in her blankets. Her wounds have been dressed and she's fast asleep. Faith is sitting on the bed, knees bent up. She's writing in her journal.  
  
[I]It's so hard to just sit here and watch her sleep. I know she needs her rest, but I just wanna cry into her chest. I want her to hold me, like a little baby. I'm so glad she's safe and here with me. I could kill Buffy for letting this happen to her. She looks so peaceful, laying there...but at the same time she looks so broken. She's stirring.[/I]  
  
"Red? Will, baby..." Faith whispered.  
  
"Mmmm... I could sleep forever." Willow moved her body closer to Faith, and rested her head on Faith's lap. Faith's hands immediately put the book aside, and went to Willow's red hair.  
  
"Willow?"  
  
Willow turned her head up to look at Faith. "Hmm?"  
  
"Your hair is gross."  
  
Willow smiled, "Wanna brush it?"  
  
Faith reached over to the table next to the bed and found a brush. Willow sat in front of Faith on the bed while Faith struggled through the knots.  
  
"Just—tell me if I hurt you, k?"  
  
Willow was silent.  
  
"I missed you." Faith whispered.  
  
Tears were pouring down Willow's cheeks.  
  
Faith finished with the redhead's hair, and she put the brush back. Willow leaned her body back into Faith so that the slayer was holding her.  
  
"Why tears?" Faith asked gently.  
  
"Does Buffy still want me gone?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. But if she does, we'll kick her out this time."  
  
Faith wrapped her arms around Willow just a little bit tighter.  
  
Faith kissed the top of Willow's head, who in turn, looked up at Faith.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Because I could." Faith looked away from Willow. "I thought you were dead." Willow sat up and turned around to face her love. She looked deep into Faith's eyes and let the slayer continue to speak.  
  
"I was so scared that I'd lost you, after.... I mean- I just found you... and then...." Willow couldn't bear the sight of Faith crying any longer. She cupped the slayer's cheeks in her hands and kissed those full, and plump crimson lips.  
  
"I love you. I love you so much. " Willow said between kisses. 


End file.
